Por ti
by Satolink
Summary: Jack e Hipo son grandes amigos de la infancia, al entrar a la universidad conocen cuatro encantadoras chicas donde dos robarán el corazón de ambos pero que podría o poner el peligro de su amistad o hacerla más fuerte. Parejas: Jack x Elsa, Merida x Hipo, Rapunzel x Mavis. Posible lemmon, parejas hetero y una pareja yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores, soy Satolink y me da gusto saludarles, esta vez les dejo una nueva historia en base a tres parejas: Jack x Elsa, Hipo x Merida y Rapunzel x Mavis, espero la historia sea de su agrado y se aceptan reviews**

Por ti

Capítulo 1

La chica de ojos azules

Jack e Hipo eran amigos desde su infancia gracias a que sus padres eran grandes amigos, nada les separaba, cuando Hipo terminó su relación con Astrid, el chico peli blanco se dedicó a sacar a Hipo de su depresión sin importarle nada más, después de que ese noviazgo durara cinco años se dio a su fin debido a que Astrid se había enamorado de otro chico; Jack no era nada comparado con Hipo, Jack prefería salir con muchas chicas con el fin de evitarse problemas del amor.

–Cuando conozcas a tu chica ideal, cambiarás de parecer –le decía Hipo cada vez que podía.

Hipo se fue a estudiar en el campus Berk la carrera de arquitectura, adoraba construir cosas, empezó con eso desde niño cuando construyó una pata falsa a su gato chimuelo y cuando tuvo un accidente donde perdió la pierna, también construyó la suya puesto que no le gustaba ninguna prótesis. Jack quería estar siempre con su mejor amigo, era bastante divertido convivir con Hipo así que decidió también entrar al campus pero no a la carrera de arquitectura, optó por la carrera de administración con el fin de seguir con el negocio familiar de su padre.

Llegó el primer día de clases, ambos jóvenes se despertaron tarde y corrieron de prisa para llegar a tiempo, afortunadamente eran vecinos y llegarían juntos.

–¡Muévete Hipo! –exclamó Jack desesperado.

–Intenta correr cuando no te pusiste bien la prótesis Jack –exclamó Hipo con dificultad.

Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo al campus, gritaron victoriosos y se dirigieron a la pizarra de la entrada donde varios estudiantes veían que salón les tocaba, buscó Jack y su salón era en el edificio dos y el número 145, Hipo siguió buscando pero no encontraba arquitectura.

–Cielos, no veo la carrera de arquitectura por ninguna parte –mencionó Hipo.

Jack le ayudó a buscarle pero no lo encontraban.

–Disculpa ¿eres de arquitectura? –escucharon a su lado una voz femenina.

–Sí y no encuentro la carrera –mencionó Hipo volteando a ver quien hablaba y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una muy guapa muchacha de cabello rubio casi blanco, piel pálida, ojos azules, de delgada figura usando una blusa blanca y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color azul de mezclilla, Hipo y Jack la observaron por largo rato, era bastante hermosa.

–Es bueno saberlo, este… yo también estoy en arquitectura, me informaron que nuestro salón está en el edificio tres y es el número 165, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? –preguntó la rubia–. Por cierto mi nombre es Elsa.

–Hipo, es un placer y claro que me gustaría acompañarte, digo que me lleves a mi salón, digo… ay dioses no sé qué decir –Hipo estaba muy nervioso, Elsa por el contrario reía al ver la actitud del chico–. Él es mi amigo Jack.

–Un placer Jack –sonrió la chica.

Jack sonrió también. Elsa decidió llevar a Hipo al edificio correspondiente para ir a su salón que las clases ya estaba por empezar, Jack se despidió de ambos informándoles que los esperaría a la salida deseando que su amigo comprendiera la indirecta y se llevara a Elsa, esa desconocida que le atrajo demasiado. Ya en el pasillo Hipo y Elsa veían los salones.

–Dime Hipo, ¿estás emocionado? –preguntó la chica.

–Sí, demasiado, siempre he soñado con entrar a la universidad, será algo nuevo –comentó Hipo con mucha ilusión–. Lo lamento, me emociono fácilmente, pregúntale a Jack, él te dirá que es verdad.

–No te preocupes, eres muy lindo, sin duda alguna te llevarías bien con mi hermana –comentó Elsa.

–¡Elsa! –exclamó una chica a lo lejos.

–Hablando de la reina de Roma.

Ambos miraron detrás de ellos y vieron correr a una linda chica de cabello rojizo muy alborotado, ojos azules y piel llena de pecas como la de Hipo, era muy hermosa, Hipo sintió su corazón latir al mil por hora con esa chica.

–Merida, ¿qué pasó?, por cierto te presento a Hipo, mi nuevo amigo –señaló Elsa.

–Mucho gusto Hipo, me llamo Merida, soy la hermana menor de Elsa por un año, estoy en la carrera de turismo y espero llevarme bien con tan lindo muchacho –sonrió Merida.

Hipo no supo que responder ante toda la información recibida, tenía razón Elsa, era casi igual a él.

–Un placer Merida, espero seguir en contacto contigo, tienes una hermana genial y ambas son muy lindas… –Hipo inmediatamente se sonrojó al decir aquello que provocó la risa de las hermanas.

–Gracias Hipo, tú también eres bastante lindo –sonrió Merida al ver al chico sonrojarse–. Elsa, sólo venía a informarte que me esperaras a la salida, eso es todo, hasta luego y un placer Hipo.

La chica se despidió e Hipo sólo hizo más que sonreír bobamente mientras Elsa lo observaba y empezó a reír.

–Tienes una hermana bastante hermosa Elsa –comentó Hipo sin pensar.

–Gracias, aunque haces que me sienta celosa por ver cuánta atención le pones –rio la chica.

Hipo por el contrario se avergonzó, así que decidieron entrar a clases.

00

Jack llegó a su salón sin dejar de pensar en esa chica llamada Elsa, le había atraído inmediatamente, no era como las otras mujeres con las que sólo andaba por andar, quería conocerla perfectamente y ser algo de ella. Envidió a su amigo por estar estudiando con ella.

–Mucho gusto –escuchó a su lado a una chica delgada de piel algo bronceada y cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura y ojos verdes como los de su amigo–. Me llamo Rapunzel.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jack.

–Espero seamos grandes amigos Jack –comentó la chica.

Empezaron a hablar de distintos temas en lo que empezaba la clase y llegaba el maestro, en la puerta se vio entrar a una chica delgada completamente pálida, inclusive más que Jack, pero eso se podía creer gracias a su vestimenta gótica, maquillaje negro y cabello azabache. Jack debió admitir que esa chica era linda, Rapunzel inmediatamente sonrió y saludó a la otra chica, pero como casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados, la otra muchacha tuvo que sentarse hasta adelante provocando tristeza en Rapunzel, Jack la observó y notó que la miraba desde que la vio con mucho cariño.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Jack.

–Mavis, una amiga de mi preparatoria, me gustó bastante saber que estudiaríamos en la misma escuela y misma carrera, es un amor esa chica–. Comentó Rapunzel.

–Ya veo, me alegra bastante –Jack observó cómo los ojos de la otra brillaban al hablar de la otra chica–. Dime, ¿te gustaría que cambiara de lugar con ella?

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la otra sin entender.

–Es obvio que te gusta, ¿verdad? –sonrió Jack de forma juguetona–. Te gusta Mavis, es más que obvio y…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que su boca fue tapada por las manos de la chica muy sonrojada y completamente apenada.

–Cá-cállate por favor, si te escuchan moriría de la vergüenza –dijo la muchacha muy apenada sin importarle que Jack se estaba asfixiando–. Sí, me gusta mucho.

Le dejó de tapar la boca y Jack tomó aire desesperado.

–Lo sabía, este, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir?, se ve que te tiene mucho cariño –comentó Jack.

–Yo, no me atrevo, me da vergüenza –comentó la otra muy triste.

–Es una lástima, una chica tan bonita como tú y Mavis también es guapa, estoy seguro que harían una encantadora pareja –comentó Jack.

–¿Tú crees?, momento, ¿no te molesta?

–Para nada, cada quien, ¿no crees?, es más te ayudaré a que la invites a salir, en la salida quedé de verme con mi mejor amigo Hipo, acompáñanos, él le encantará conocerte y he de ser sincero, él ama el género yuri, es muy tímido pero cuando se habla de yuri pierde todo el miedo, estoy seguro que te llevarás muy bien con él –comentó Jack y la chica solo sonrió.

–De acuerdo, me agradaría bastante conocerlo, además nunca he conocido un chico que sea amante del yuri, será divertido.

 **Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos pronto.**


	2. La salida

**Gracias por leer y brindarle una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

 **Jeannine matweus: Jajaja y la mensa que se asoma, es la primera vez que escuchó esa respuesta, sobre Mavis x Rapunzel, ¿en serio no las habías visto? Yo he visto varios fan arts de ellas, creo que me gusta mucho el yuri XD jajaja gracias por tu review.**

 **TPATfan16: Gracias, muchas gracias y claro que sí, aquí está la continuación**

 **Comenzamos y se aceptan reviews.**

Capítulo 2

La salida

Las clases terminaron, Hipo y Elsa salieron del salón para buscar a Jack a la salida como habían quedado.

–Esto será muy interesante –comentó Elsa refiriéndose a la carrera.

Hipo sonrió, tenía un poco de pena con Elsa ya que todo el rato estuvo pensando en su hermana Merida, le gustó esa muchacha, le encantaba la energía y positivismo que transmitió la chica.

–Oye Elsa, ¿tu hermana Merida y tú tienen novio? –preguntó Hipo intentando no verse tan obvio.

–No, ¿por qué la pregunta? –preguntó Elsa fingiendo demencia, ya sospechaba a lo que iba Hipo.

–La verdad es que… me gus… me gusta tu hermana y pues yo me preguntaba si… si… –Hipo estaba temblando de nerviosismo.

–Hipo, con gusto te ayudaré a que enamores a mi hermana, estoy segura que le llegaras a gustar –sonrió Elsa–. Es más, iremos con ella y con Jack a tomar un café, ¿qué te parece?

–¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó Hipo abrazando a Elsa con alegría mientras la chica se reía, cosa que vio Jack a lo lejos.

Jack se sorprendió al ver a su amigo tan confianzudo con la nueva chica, era la primera vez que lo veía hacer eso con una chica que poco conocía, ¿acaso Hipo estaba enamorado de ella?, No, Hipo no podía estar enamorado de ella, él la vio primero, bueno, Hipo la vio primero pero, esa chica le gustaba.

Hipo y Elsa llegaron a la salida del campus y vieron a Jack quien estaba con otra chica rubia, Hipo sonrió un poco, seguramente otra de sus conquistas, ¿cuándo maduraría Jack?

–Hola Jack, lamentamos la tardanza, mucho gusto –sonrió Hipo a la otra chica.

Todos se presentaron como es debido, Elsa dio la idea de ir al café, a uno que conocía y que era muy bonito y cómodo, ya al llegar su hermana Merida todos decidieron ir al sitio deseado, al llegar al café y hacer sus pedidos. Todos contaron de su vida, Jack vio como Hipo reía junto a Elsa por todo, se llevaban bastante bien y eso lo ponía celoso, pero prefirió no comentar nada.

–Por cierto Merida, a Hipo también le gustan los dragones como a ti –mencionó Elsa.

–¿En serio?, eso es genial, sin duda eres genial Hipo –mencionó la chica acercándose más a Hipo.

–Sí, me fascinan, me agradan bastante –comentó Hipo agradeciendo internamente a Elsa por su apoyo y la chica sólo sonrió mientras bebía su taza de café.

–Bueno chicos, a decir verdad yo quería informarles y pedirles su apoyo con mi amiga Rapunzel –mencionó Jack ya que no le agradó pasar desapercibido.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Elsa.

–Bueno yo, este –Rapunzel no sabía cómo decirlo.

–Rapunzel está enamorada de su amiga Mavis y necesita apoyo para revelar sus sentimientos –comentó el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Jack se alejó un poquito de la mesa creando dudas en las chica, en eso Hipo inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa y fue al lado de Rapunzel con emoción, los ojos le brillaban demasiado, la tomó de la mano como si fuera a declarársele.

–¿Acaso eres lesbiana? –preguntó Hipo emocionado.

–Sí, sí, espero no les incomode –mencionó Rapunzel, Merida y Elsa sólo le sonrieron demostrando que no les molestaba en lo absoluto.

–¿Incomodarnos? –preguntó Hipo con orgullo–. Siempre soñé con tener una amiga que ame el yuri, me muero por ver cuando salgas con Mavis, te ayudaré a salir con ella, las mujeres deben amarse, es un amor tan puro, dos mujeres unidas por el amor.

Hipo había perdido la vergüenza de hace rato, Elsa y Merida rieron ante esa actitud al igual que Jack y Rapunzel no sabía que pensar de eso, Hipo se percató de su error, seguramente Merida pensaría que era un enfermo pervertido, se sentó en su sitio muy apenado.

–¿Te gusta el yuri?, eso es bastante… mente abierta diría yo –comentó Merida–. Ha decir verdad a mí me encanta el yaoi, el yaoi es amor para mí.

Merida empezó a sonreír, Hipo la miró alegre al saber la realidad de Merida, ya no estaba tan apenado.

–¿No les molesta? –preguntó Hipo.

–No, dudo que a Merida le moleste, es más, ten cuidado, ella querrá que veas con ella series de yaoi –comentó Elsa.

–Cuidado con Hipo también, a pesar de verse inocente, no dudará en poner yuri frente a ustedes –mencionó Jack provocando la risa de todos los de la mesa.

–Pues si no hay problema, comencemos el plan para que Rapunzel se le declare a su amiga –mencionó Hipo con mucha alegría y bastante decidido.

Así fue como los cinco comenzaron con el plan para lograr que Mavis se fijara en Rapunzel y lograr que se hicieran pareja, Hipo era el más emocionado de todos. Todos se convirtieron en amigos cómplices en apoyo para Rapunzel, mientras que Jack por su parte deseaba poder saber si realmente Hipo se había fijado en Elsa.

 **¿Qué tal? espereo les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Mavis y Rapunzel

**Y nuevo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por seguir, creí que no les gustaba ya que como no había reviews pensé que no les agradó, pero hoy vi uno así que me animé a subir el nuevo capítulo, ya que sin reviews no continúo la historia (que malo soy XD):**

 **Denice H.F. Muy celoso, muchas gracias por tu review, un saludo.**

 **Comenzamos:**

Capítulo 3

Mavis y Rapunzel

Al día siguiente los chicos habían hecho un acuerdo, que Rapunzel invitaría a salir a Mavis al cine después de clases, Rapunzel estaba muy nerviosa, se vistió con una blusa rosa y un pantalón de mezclilla, se puso perfume y a la hora de la salida, Jack la casi empujo al lado de Mavis.

–Hola Rapunzel, ayer te fuiste sin más con tu amigo, ni pude hablar contigo –mencionó la chica con un toque de tristeza.

–Lo lamento, es sólo que le pedí un consejo y me estaba ayudando –comentó Rapunzel.

–Ya veo, le tienes mucha confianza, ¿te… te gusta? –preguntó la peli negra.

–No, es un amigo nada más, Jack nunca podría llegar a gustarme –sonrió la rubia–. Mavis, este… ¿te gustaría, te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?

Rapunzel estaba muy nerviosa.

–Claro que sí, me encantaría, de hecho están pasando una película muy buena, ¿vamos de una vez? –preguntó la muchacha.

La alegría de Rapunzel aumentó ambas chicas salieron siendo observadas por los cómplices, Jack salió del salón y a lo lejos vio a una Elsa y Merida sonrientes junto a un Hipo con una cámara en mano, Hipo sí que era un desvergonzado, pensó Jack. Pero algo le apareció en su mente, si Hipo estaría todo el rato tomando fotos de la cita, no le pondría atención a Elsa y él podría conquistarla. Después de todo esa cita no sería para nada aburrida.

Al llegar al cine los chicos esperaron afuera de la sala cuando Rapunzel y Mavis estaban viendo la película, ellos se compraron un refresco y esperaron afuera mientras platicaban e Hipo veía algunas fotos que le pudo tomar a la chica donde algunas Rapunzel se veía muy sonrojada.

–Creo que te pareces bastante a mí, yo también colecciono fotos de chicos en plena cita, te mostraré algunas –comentó Merida a Hipo.

–Hablando de chicos, ¿Merida ya viste esos dos chicos que van allá? Están tomados de la mano –mencionó Elsa.

Merida se levantó de su lugar con emoción y era cierto, a lo lejos iban dos chicos tomados de la mano muy contentos, Merida no lo pensó dos veces, Tomó a Hipo de la mano y se lo llevó con ella para tomarles fotos, Hipo sonrió y se sonrojó al sentir aquel toque inocente de la chica, y así fue como Jack y Elsa se quedaron completamente solos.

–Y dime Elsa, ¿qué me cuentas? –preguntó Jack algo nervioso, no sabía cómo iniciar un tema.

–No lo sé –comentó Elsa sonriente–. Hipo es muy lindo, ¿no crees?

De todas las cosas que pudo decir Elsa, ¿tuvo que haber elegido eso?, se preguntó Jack algo molesto, habían visto que Hipo era algo pervertido al tomar fotos en la cita de Rapunzel, Hipo, debía admitir que Hipo tenía pegue, pero jamás le había pasado que él, Jack Frost, estuviera enamorado de una chica que esa chica pensara tanto en Hipo, no quería que así fuera, a pesar de ser amigos, él quería estar con Elsa, le gustaba bastante, se le hacía una chica inteligente, muy guapa y sobre todo muy amable.

–Es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde niños –sonrió Jack–. Tú también eres muy linda.

Esas últimas palabras provocaron sonrojo en Elsa quien sólo agradeció y sonrió. La plática siguió entre ellos y se la pasaron bastante bien, ya a lo lejos observaron a Rapunzel muy sonriente caminar con Mavis quien tenía en su mano un balde de palomitas de maíz, decidieron salir de la plaza para ir al parque a caminar.

–¿Dónde están Merida e Hipo? –preguntó Elsa e inmediatamente fueron tras Rapunzel para no perderlas al menos a ellas.

En las afueras de la plaza se encontraban Merida e Hipo observando las fotos que la chica le había tomado a la pareja de chicos.

–¡Ésta está hermosa! –exclamó Merida con alegría–. Debes pasármelas Hipo.

Hipo asintió, le gustaba ver a la chica alegre a pesar de que esa alegría hubiera sido por ver yaoi, aunque no podía quejarse, él era casi igual con el yuri. Merida le entregó a Hipo su cámara y él la tomó y sin querer le rozó la mano provocando que el chico se sonrojara al cien al igual que Merida que estaba un poco sonrojada.

–Perdón –comentó el chico.

–No te preocupes –sonrió Merida.

–Merida, este, te iba a preguntar si te interesaría sa… –

–¡Hipo ahí va Rapunzel! –exclamó Merida.

Hipo volteó y vio a la rubia con Mavis alejarse, la siguieron olvidando el tema, Hipo por primera vez no estuvo feliz por ver yuri, estaba a punto de invitar a salir a Merida pero no pudo.

Las siguieron mientras Jack y Elsa hacían lo mismo, ya de rato se juntaron los cuatro nuevamente, al llegar al parque, las chcias se sentaron en una banca para seguir platicando mientras los cuatro se escondieron tras arbustos a dos metros lejos de ellas logrando escuchar un poco la conversación.

–Dime Rapunzel, ¿qué tipo de… chicos te gustan? –preguntó Mavis con vergüenza.

–He de ser sincera Mavis, no me gustan los chicos, no es lo mío –respondió Rapunzel.

–Qué bien, digo, a mí tampoco –respondió muy alegre Mavis.

–Sí, ja, ja, este, Mavis, yo me preguntaba si tú… si tú, ¿quisieras… quisieras… un helado? –Rapunzel no se atrevió a preguntar lo que realmente quería.

Sus amigos se decepcionaron por esa pregunta, más Hipo que estaba más que emocionado.

–¿Un helado?, bueno, supongo que sí –sonrió Mavis de lado.

–No aguanto más –mencionó Hipo muy decidido, salió del arbusto–. ¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?!

Exclamó provocando que Jack lo tirara de nuevo al suelo, todos estaban sorprendidos por esa actitud del chico.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Jack sorprendido.

–Para que se atreva a preguntar eso –respondió el chico.

–Chicos, guarden silencio –comentó Elsa observando la banca donde estaban las chicas.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Mavis observando a todos los sitios.

–Preguntaron, bueno gritaron: ¿quieres ser mi novia? –comentó Rapunzel.

Mavis la miró, se sonrojó y sonrió.

–Me gustaría bastante que la chica que quiero me dijera eso –comentó Mavis observando a Rapunzel.

Rapunzel no pudo más.

–Mavis, yo en verdad te quiero mucho y siempre te he querido y siempre me has gustado, por favor, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó Rapunzel muy nerviosa.

Mavis sonrió y le abrazó respondiendo que sí, el corazón de Rapunzel latía a mil por hora, ambas chicas unieron sus labios para dar por iniciada su relación, Hipo aprovechó y tomó varias fotos con un derrame nasal mientras los ojos le brillaban de alegría, mientras Jack y Elsa se miraron sonrientes al saber que el plan había funcionado.

–Hubiera sido más lindo si fueran hombres –comentó Merida cruzada de brazos aunque muy en el fondo alegre que Rapunzel tuviera pareja.

 **Y gracias por todo, y en mi opinión puedo decir que me parezco un poco a Hipo, me gusta mucho el yuri y se me hacen tan adorables las mujeres enamoradas y también tengo amigas fujoshis (una de mis mejores amigas es fujoshi) que les encanta molestarme cuando salgo con chicos XD tenía que ser bi jaja nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Elsa y Jack

**Nuevo cap[itulo de esta historia que ya me hab[ia tardado en subir. Gracias por seguir y sus reviews, aquí respondo**

 **Denice H.F. Hiccup es un yurilover XD gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Asuna Blackstreet. Me siento honrado al saber que mi fanfic fue el primero que leíste, eso me hace feliz, gracias por tus palabras y claro que la seguire.**

Capítulo 4

Elsa y Jack

Pasó un mes desde que Rapunzel y Mavis se hicieron parejas, llegaron los primeros exámenes parciales provocando en nuestros amigos desvelos para estudiar y entregar proyectos del parcial, Jack no pudo ver a Hipo ni a Elsa la última semana, sólo pudo ver a Rapunzel y a Mavis quienes estudiaban siempre juntas, Jack no les gustaba estar solo con ellas, se sentía el sobrante, pero lo que más le molestaba era que siempre de lejos veía a Hipo platicar con Elsa de forma muy confiada, inclusive un día se enteró que Hipo se fue a dormir a casa de Elsa para estudiar y lograr terminar un proyecto, cosa que le sorprendió a Jack por lo bastante confiado de su amigo, ¿qué habrá hecho con Elsa toda la noche?, lo que no sabía el peli blanco es que realmente Elsa lo invitó para que Hipo pudiera compartir un poco con su hermana cosa que fue un éxito, pero aún Hipo no se atrevió a invitarla a salir, Elsa se sorprendía que Hipo perdiera su confianza al hablar con su hermana pero la recuperaba al ver a Rapunzel y a Mavis juntas, sí que era muy extraño, pero aún así lo ayudaría, sabía que era un buen partido para su hermana.

Al terminar la semana de exámenes, los seis chicos pudieron volver a salir juntos, optaron por ir a tomar un café y después al cine para descansar de los exámenes.

–Espero poder pasar, estuvo bien cansado los proyectos –mencionó Merida lamentándose enfrente de todos.

–Te irá bien ya lo verás –ánimo el castaño.

–Que los dioses te oigan, eso espero –comentó Merida–. Así habrá valido la pena tanto desvelo.

–Vamos, eres muy inteligente, estoy seguro que te irá excelente –comentó Hipo alegre.

–Ha de ser de familia, Elsa también es muy inteligente –comentó Jack observando a Merida de forma muy coqueta.

–Gracias, estoy segura que a todos nos irá muy bien, sobre todo a Hipo, es muy inteligente también –comentó Elsa observando a Hipo.

Nuevamente Hipo, Jack estaba desesperado que Elsa le pusiera tanta atención a su amigo, debía evitar eso; ya cuando llegó el final del día, Mavis y Rapunzel se despidieron para ir a sus casas a descansar, Jack e Hipo decidieron acompañar a Elsa y Merida a su casa, se dividieron de forma de quedar que Hipo caminara al lado de Merida y atrás de ellos Jack y Elsa.

–Dime Elsa, ¿qué piensas de Hipo? –preguntó Jack.

–Es un chico muy lindo, seguramente será un buen partido para cualquier mujer –sonrió Elsa mirando adelante e imaginándose a Merida con Hipo, su hermana hablaba muy alegre con el castaño.

–Mmm, seguramente sí –comentó Jack celoso–. Bueno, es mi mejor amigo, duró cinco años con su ex Astrid y la quería mucho.

–Cinco años, es mucho tiempo, ¿por qué terminaron? –preguntó Elsa curiosa ya que quería saber más información del pasado de romance de Hipo.

–Astrid se fijó en otro chico y lo terminó, Hipo duró mucho tiempo deprimido, la amaba mucho –comentó Jack con tristeza al recordar cuánto había llorado Hipo.

–Qué triste, pobrecito, pero estoy segura que muy pronto podrá tener una novia, alguien que le quiera bastante, es un gran chico –sonrió Elsa mientras se imaginaba a Hipo y a Merida como novios.

–Esperemos que sí, a mí también me gustaría llegar a tener una chica con quien compartir mi vida –sonrió Jack.

–Verás que pronto la encontrarás –sonrió Elsa.

–Dime Elsa, ¿te gustaría salir mañana? –preguntó Jack lleno de valentía.

–¡Claro!, sería bastante divertido –sonrió Elsa provocando alegría en Jack–. ¡Hipo, Merida, mañana saldremos de nuevo!

Jack por un momento se sintió la persona más tonta del universo entero, ¿acaso esa fue una prueba de que Elsa lo había dejado en la clásica friendzone? Primera vez que sentía tristeza de ser rechazado, Elsa estaba más interesada en Hipo que en él, su amigo le había ganado a la chica, no era posible, simplemente no lo era.

 **Advertencia, Jack fue friendzoneado o eso cree XD nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Merida e Hipo

**Hola a todos los lectores, Satolink hace acto de presencia con mucha alegría y dejándoles un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Denice H.F. la clásica friendzone XD gracias por tu review**

 **Comenzamos y se aceptan reviews**

Capítulo 5

Merida e Hipo

Pasaron dos semanas para los chicos e Hipo notó algo diferente en Jack, cuando se acercaba a hablarle, Jack respondía secamente o incluso se alejaba un poco de él, no comprendía que le pasaba a Jack, él nunca había actuado de esa forma. Pero no le tomó mucha importancia, seguramente Jack tenía razones por actuar así o como Hipo se burlaba "estaba en sus días", aún así siguió como sin nada y siguió platicando con Merida y las demás. Esta tarde al salir de la escuela decidió quedarse un rato a leer en una de las jardineras, recargado en un árbol.

–Dragones de éter, me fascinó ese libro –escuchó arriba de él y vio a Merida sonriéndole mientras estaba sentada en una de las ramas.

–Merida, hola, no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –preguntó avergonzado el chico.

–Más que tú –sonrió la otra –. Te ves bastante lindo cuando lees.

–Gra… gracias, no sabía que eras buena para subir árboles –comentó Hipo muy sonrojado.

–Me fascina, ¿tú nunca lo has hecho? –preguntó Merida.

–Ha decir verdad no, por una simple razón –Hipo señaló a prótesis de su pierna–. Me sería un poco complicado.

–Qué pena, disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿cómo ocurrió eso?

–Cuando tenía catorce, un borracho me atropelló y pues pasó esto –sonrió Hipo–. No guardo rencor, a decir verdad, ya estoy más que acostumbrado a usar la prótesis.

Merida le observó y sonrió, decidió levantarse para poder bajar, pero sin querer pisó mal y terminó cayéndose del árbol asustando a Hipo quien no lo pensó dos veces y se puso bajo de ella abrazándola para que no se lastimara en lo absoluto, le sacó todo el aire que tenía su cuerpo.

–Lo, lo lamento Hipo, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la chica asustada y avergonzada.

–Sí no te preocupes, ¿tú te encuentras bien? –preguntó Hipo sin dejar de abrazar a la chica.

–Sí –dijo muy roja–. Hipo, ya puedes dejar de abrazarme.

Hipo se puso rojo como un tomate, inmediatamente dejó de abrazarla y Merida se levantó, Hipo estaba muy avergonzado por aquello.

–Hipo, ¿te gustaría ir por una bebida?, me muero de sed –comentó Merida intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

–Cla, claro –comentó Hipo levantándose del suelo y darle la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se alejaron de la jardinera para ir a comprar una bebida en la cafetería mientras a lo lejos los miraba Elsa muy contenta quien estaba platicando con Mavis y Rapunzel y en otra parte también los observó Jack muy molesto.

–Hipo canalla, ¿te quieres quedar con todas o qué? –preguntó muy molesto.

–Oye Hipo –preguntó Merida–. ¿Qué tipo de mujeres te gustan? Digo, para abrir un nuevo tema de conversación.

Esa pregunta agarró desprevenido al chico, se detuvo a pensar.

–Pues, creo que me gusta que sean muy amables y divertidas –comentó Hipo.

–Me refería al físico –comentó Merida muy roja.

–Amm, pues la verdad no lo sé, no es algo que me importe mucho comentó el otro–. Por ejemplo tú eres muy hermosa y…

Hipo no pudo terminar la frase al recordar lo que dijo, se puso bastante rojo, primera vez en mucho tiempo que una chica lo hacía sentirse nervioso y que su corazón latiera bastante, sabía que le gustaba mucho Merida, pero no se sentía así desde Astrid.

–Mejor dime, ¿qué clase de hombres te gustan a ti Merida? –preguntó Hipo.

–Pues, me gustan mucho que sean inteligentes y muy tiernos –rio la chica–. Y en cuanto al físico, no es algo que me interese también.

Siguieron platicando.

–Merida, yo me preguntaba si tú, bueno si te gustaría este salir, ay dioses, ¿por qué están difícil? –se preguntó el chico.

–Suena divertido claro que sí, mañana habrá una pequeña feria tipo celta, ¿vamos? –sonrió la chica e Hipo se alegró ante aquella respuesta, era oficial, saldría con Merida.

00

Al día siguiente Hipo decidió vestirse de forma apropiada para la feria medieval, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul con una camisa verde de manga larga, fue a la casa de Merida para poder ir al fin a la feria, estaba muy nervioso y sus manos sudaban, si seguían así no podría tomarle la mano; ya al llegar a la feria Merida e Hipo observaban con alegría todos los puestos y espectáculos que se daban, ambos se hicieron de tatuaje temporal unas runas; comieron un poco de carne de borrego y compraron una bebida llamada sangre de dragón, sólo bebieron un poco por el nivel de alcohol, compraron distintas cosas, Merida le regaló a Hipo un casco vikingo cosa que sorprendió al otro.

–Ha decir verdad me recuerdas mucho a los vikingos, ¿no tendrás raíces vikingas? –preguntó Merida.

–No sabría decirte, pero los vikingos eran unos tipos muy rudos, barbudos y musculosos y bastante fuertes, no creo parecer vikingo –rio Hipo.

–Te equivocas, eres muy fuerte Hipo –sonrió Merida.

Siguieron disfrutando del día, llegaron al sitio donde estaban dando clases de arquería, Merida sin dudarlo entró a participar, para sorpresa de Hipo la chica era bastante buena, sólo se dedicó a observarla lanzar las flechas y darle perfectamente al blanco sin titubear.

–¿Quieres intentarlo Hipo? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

–No creo que pueda, nunca lo he hecho.

Merida lo llevó con ella, y le dio el arco para prepararse y disparar, Hipo con gran dificultad intentó tomar la flecha para ponerla bien derecha y disparar, pero se le complicaba provocando vergüenza en el chico y pequeñas risas en la muchacha, Merida lo ayudo poniéndose detrás de ella y así logró disparar correctamente y que la flecha diera en el blanco provocando alegría en ambos jóvenes. Merida deseaba tener un arco, le preguntó al encargado precio de algunos arcos y aún el más barato se le hizo caro por lo que tuvo que desistir ante la idea de tener un arco.

–Me da ese –señaló Hipo un arco y pagó al vendedor su nueva adquisición–. Toma, un regalo.

–Hipo, yo no puedo aceptarlo, es muy caro y… –Merida estaba muy avergonzada.

–Tú me compraste un casco, acéptalo –sonrió el chico.

Merida agradeció, le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico provocando alegría en el castaño quien por dentro estaba brincando de alegría.

Así siguió el día lleno de diversión hasta que volvieron a casa de la muchacha, ya para despedirse, la chica estuvo a punto de despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hipo, pero el oji verde sin querer volteó provocando que el beso fuera directo a la boca creando sonrojo en ambos y que se separaran de inmediato completamente rojos.

–Lo lamento Merida, fue mi error el de… –no podía terminar de disculparse estaba muy sonrojado.

–¿Un error? –preguntó Merida algo dolida–. ¿Acaso no te gustó?

–No, bueno sí, ay dioses, me detesto en serio –comentaba Hipo viendo la cara de tristeza de Merida–. Soy un completo idiota, me gustas mucho y planeaba que este día fuera muy padre para ti pero lo arruiné con esto, lo lamento Merida.

Merida le sonrió e Hipo no comprendió por qué.

–Dijiste que te gusto –comentó la pelirroja.

Hipo recapacitó ante lo que dijo y recordó todo lo que él había dicho poniéndose completamente rojo.

–Sí, la verdad es que sí, me gustas mucho y quería tener una cita contigo para preguntarte si tú querías ser mi novia –admitió el oji verde.

Merida rio y después le dio un beso a Hipo que duró más ya que ambos lo prolongaron.

–Tú también me gustas y sí quiero ser tu novia –sonrió Merida más al ver la cara de alegría del muchacho que tenía frente a él.

Pasó un rato más y al final se despidieron para que el joven pudiera volver a su casa muy feliz al saber que Merida aceptó ser su novia. Merida por su parte entró a su habitación abrazando el arco que le regaló Hipo.

–¿Qué tal te fue? –preguntó Elsa quien estaba en su habitación.

–Elsa, este, bastante bien –sonrió la chica intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

–Ya veo y este Hipo, ¿te dijo algo importante? –preguntó Elsa con una sonrisa pícara.

–¡Tú lo sabías!, ¡sabías lo que sentía por mí! –exclamó Merida bastante roja y su hermana sólo asintió intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír–. ¡Serás tonta, sabías que me gustaba Hipo desde que lo vi y no me dijiste nada!

Merida tomó una almohada para empezar a pegarle a su hermana mayor quien sólo se defendía con otra almohada y estaba atacada de la risa.

–Si te hubiera dicho probablemente no me creerías –comentó la rubia, siguieron peleando hasta que su padre les pidió que guardaran silencio.


	6. Ya no somos amigos

**Después de mucho tiempo, Satolink hace acto de presencia, pidiendo disculpas por dejar esta historia algo colgada, es que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, espero se encuentren muy bien y gracias por seguir y sus reviews:**

 **Rebeca: gracias, ja, ja, ja, probablemente sí salga** **J**

 **AliceChan: Gracias, muchas gracias, perdón, espro actualizar más pronto, ya tengo esta historia casi al final, pero tiempo de subirla la verdad no u.u pero aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo.**

Capítulo 6

Ya no somos amigos

Jack lo había decidido, se declararía a Elsa ese mismo día, compró una rosa blanca para entregársela a la chica cuando se le declararía, estaba completamente seguro que la chica lo aceptaría, se encontró a Hipo desde temprano y el chico quiso saludarlo para contarle la nueva buena de que era novio de Merida.

–Jack, adivina lo que… –

–No tengo tiempo, adiós –comentó el peli blanco caminando más de prisa para perder a Hipo, no quería que su amigo le quitara a Elsa.

Hipo no comprendió que ocurría con Jack, pero lo dejó pasar; pasó el día en clases, Jack terminó e inmediatamente decidió ir a ver a Elsa quien estaba sentada en una banca del patio leyendo, Jack decidió acercarse pero:

–¡Elsa! –exclamó Hipo con alegría.

Elsa le miró y cerró el libro que leía para levantarse del sitio sin ver que Jack la estaba observando y maldiciendo por dentro a Hipo.

–Hola Hipo, me contó mi hermana que ya son novios, felicidades –sonrió la chica.

–Elsa, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en serio –sonrió Hipo.

–Yo no hice nada –comentó Elsa con una risita.

Hipo la abrazó muy amistosamente.

–No, en serio, muchas gracias –dijo el joven.

Elsa le devolvió el abrazo y así duraron un rato sin pensar que a lo lejos un peli blanco los miraba muy adolorido, tiró la rosa que llevaba al suelo y se fue muy molesto de la universidad, Hipo le había ganado, su mejor amigo le quitó la chica que le gustaba, Hipo no era un verdadero amigo.

Jack siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en plena calle sin saber qué hacer.

–Al fin te veo –comentó Hipo atrás de él con una sonrisa–. Jack, mañana saldré con Merida y con Elsa, adivina yo…

–Hipo, suficiente –Jack volteó a verlo muy molesto–. Ya sé que andas con Elsa.

Hipo se quedó congelado ante eso.

–Jack, yo no…

–Déjame terminar, sólo te digo que ojala seas muy feliz con ella, con razón te llevabas tan bien con Merida, para conquistar a tu cuñada, tú y yo ya no somos amigos, me quitaste a Elsa, me largo y más te vale que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, ¿te quedó claro?

–Jack, escucha, estás malinterpretando las cosas –Hipo le tomó del hombro a Jack y éste inmediatamente se alejó de él.

–¡Claro que no!, ¡déjame tranquilo, tú y yo ya no somos amigos! –y al terminar de decir eso, Jack se alejó para dejar a un Hipo bastante dolido al saber que Jack ya no quería ser su amigo.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chico frío

**Buenas noches a todos y feliz 14 de febrero, día del amor y la amistad, aquí satolink reportándose después de un gran tiempo sin hacerlo y he de ser sincero esta historia pensaba dejarla inconclusa ya que no vi comentarios ni interés, pero al entrar a la página y ver los comentarios de que siguiera decidí hacerlo ya que sé lo que se siente que te dejen con la intriga y nunca escriban T.T lamento estar desaparecido es sólo que las responsabilidades de trabajos, familia y mi novia me comen y había olvidado mi cuenta, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo de por ti, espero sea de su agrado y nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, comencemos:**

Capítulo 7

Chico frío

Pasaron los días y Jack no le hablaba a Hipo a pesar de que éste quería acercársele, pero fue imposible, pasaron más y más días e Hipo con dolor tuvo que aceptar que su mejor amigo ya no quería saber nada de él, así que sólo se dedicaba a estar con Merida y sus otras amigas, al enterarse las chicas de eso, quisieron apoyar a Hipo pero fue imposible. Rapunzel y Mavis desearon hacer entender a Jack que era un malentendido y para animar a Hipo se tomaban de las manos y se besaban frente a él pero no funcionaba… del todo.

–No te preocupes Hipo, ya verás que Jack después olvidará eso y te hablará como sin nada –ánimo la pelirroja a su pareja.

–No conoces a Jack, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza nunca saldrá, ni aunque lo golpees –comentó el chico.

–Eso podríamos resolverlo –mencionó la chica de ojos azules elevando sus puños.

–Ni se te ocurra –comentó Hipo algo preocupado.

–¿Qué harás para evitarlo? –desafió la chica.

Hipo sin meditarlo la besó en los labios provocando sonrojo en la muchacha pero con gusto recibió y devolvió saboreando los labios de su novio.

A lo lejos se encontraba Elsa hablando con Mavis y Rapunzel.

–Pobre Hipo, Jack es un imbécil –comentó Elsa molesta.

–De hecho y celoso –mencionó Mavis.

–¿Celoso?, ¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó la rubia.

–¿No lo sabes Elsa? –preguntó sorprendida Rapunzel–. Supongo que Hipo no deseó decírtelo para no molestarte.

–Explícate –mencionó la chica algo dudosa.

–Jack dejó de hablarle a Hipo pensando que era tu pareja, al parecer Jack está interesado en ti –comentó Rapunzel.

Elsa no supo que decir, así que el amigo de Hipo estaba interesado en ella, pero esa sorpresa duró poco, se levantó de su asiento.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Mavis.

–Ha hablar con ese cabeza hueca de Jack –comentó la rubia.

–Espera, Hipo no te lo dijo por algo, seguramente no quiere que te metas en problemas –mencionó Rapunzel.

–No lo haré, sólo me encargaré de hacer reaccionar a ese bobo.

Elsa se alejó buscando a Jack pero no lo encontró, terminaron las clases y se fue inmediatamente y en la entrada de la escuela pudo ver al peli blanco y fue a alcanzarlo mientras el chico se alejaba.

–¡Jack Frost! –exclamó Elsa algo molesta.

El joven la volteó a ver y se sorprendió de que Elsa lo mirara molesta.

–Elsa, hola, ¿cómo es… –

Elsa inmediatamente le dio una bofetada sorprendiendo al oji azul por aquel ataque.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Esto es por haber hecho sentir mal a Hipo por una estupidez –mencionó la joven molesta.

–¿Estupidez?, ya veo, Hipo mandó a su noviecita a atacarme, ¿qué conveniente no? –se burló Jack.

–Más estúpido es que tú le dejarás de hablar por ideas tuyas –mencionó Elsa señalando al chico–. Que le dejaras de hablar a un chico tan amable como Hipo por una tontería no te lo voy a perdonar jamás.

–¿Por una tontería?, él se fijó en ti y… –Jack se estaba empezando a enojar

–¡Él no se fijó en mí!, se fijó en Merida, por eso él y yo nos hablábamos tanto, porque además de ser buenos amigos, yo quería que el chico fuera mi cuñado porque sabía que Merida también estaba interesada en él –comentó la oji azul sorprendiendo al otro.

–¿Quieres decir que Hipo y Merida son novios? –preguntó Jack sorprendido.

–Claro y tú dejaste de hablarle creyendo que era mi pareja, eres un chico torpe, ¿sabes una cosa?, ojala fueras como Hipo, él es un chico muy dulce y amable, ojala me hubiera fijado en él y no en otro torpe, pero no importa ya, has perdido a un gran amigo, eres un chico de corazón frío –mencionó Elsa para darle la espalda y empezar a caminar.

–¡Espera Elsa, yo no lo sabía, perdóname! –exclamó Jack arrepentido por la información y se repudió por haber tratado mal a Hipo.

–Por mi parte, será mejor que no me hables, eres un inmaduro –Y con esas palabras, Elsa lo dejó solo y herido.

000

Hipo y Merida estaban disfrutando de una hermosa tarde en el parque, riendo y comiendo un helado.

–Te quiero mucho Hipo –comentó Merida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Y yo a ti Merida –sonrió el oji verde.

Se abrazaron y así duraron largo rato.

–¡Hipo! –escucharon a lo lejos una voz femenina que se estaba acercando a ellos.

–¿Astrid?, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

–Te vi y quise saludarte, ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó la rubia y después vio a Merida–. Y ella, ¿quién es?

–Merida, es mi novia –sonrió Hipo observando a la pelirroja con alegría.

–Ya veo, entonces seguiste con tu vida –comentó Astrid de forma seria–. Es una pena.

–Mejor cuéntame de ti Astrid, ¿cómo te va con tu novio? –preguntó el chico.

–Lo terminé, era un patán y grosero, por eso al verte me puse muy contenta, quería pedirte disculpas por lo que hice –comentó la rubia.

–No te preocupes, eso ya quedó en el pasado, si me disculpas, tengo que llevar a Merida a su casa, ya se está haciendo tarde –comentó Hipo tomando de la mano a su actual novia para levantarse–. Un gusto verte, nos vemos.

Y así se alejaron de la rubia.

–Esto no podrá quedarse así –comentó la rubia de forma decidida

 **¿Qué les pareció? espero les guste y pronto subiré la continuación :D satolink se despide**


End file.
